the pains of love
by crypto496
Summary: ash and pikachu secretly love each other but is afraid of the other's reactions to said love. will a mischievous mew help them or hinder them and how will ash's friends react to this. ASHXPIKACHU PIKASHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

the pains of love.

ok guys this is my first published fanfic so i hope you like it and if you don't then well i don't really care (ROTFLOL) their are grammatical and spelling errors but well thats just me and i really wanted to post this sooo yeah. also reviews greatly appreciated flames or encouragement accepted. also the disclaimer

crypto496 "ok ash give them the disclaimer please."

ash "ONLY IF YOU PROMISE TO STOP SLEEPING WITH EEVEE."

crypto496 " ehhh no promises."

ash "ok pikachu help me out buddy. zackery brice nolan aka. crypto496 does not own Pokemon in any way if he did their would be more romance in it."

crypto496 "thank you both and now i'll shut up and we can get to want you people wanted to read....OH OH OH WAIT THIS IS A PIKASHIPPING AND IT TAKES PLACE IN WHEREVER THE HELL PALLET TOWN IS IN thank you

Ash groggily yawned and stretched rubbing the sleep from his felt good today but he couldn't say why. a small snore made him look down. grinning, he couldn't help but smile at the the small pikachu lying next to him. he also noticed that his vest was really wet. "pikachu....wake up buddy."

pikachu gave a small yawn that ash couldn't help but find cute and somewhat sexy. Ash blushed willing the thoughts away. pikachu slowly got up once again yawning. he looked up at his trainer, his love, his one and only. blushing slightly he gave a small "pikapi" to Ash.

"sleep well buddy?" Pikachu gave a smile and a nod. Ash couldn't help but feel good at this. Ash picked up pikachu and gave him a big hug."well so did I"

As Ash got breakfast ready for him and pikachu, he still wondered whether pikachu had really licked his cheek last night. he blushed heavily and gasped slightly. "Pika?" ash blushed even harder, trying not to just turn around and just kiss his little buddy.

you see ash had a secret he was in love with his own pikachu. he couldn't say exactly when he fell in love but he couldn't imagine life without him. "Hey pikachu can i ask you something?" pikachu's ears twitched slightly. "Umm pikachu last night.....uhh well did you lick my cheek?"

Pikachu blushed heavily. 'if Ash knows about the lick then could he also know about my confession?' "pikachu you OK buddy?" pikachu gave a small nod while turning his head so as not to look at ash's beautiful eyes.

"pikachu?" pikachu gave a quiet "p-p-pikachu" 'yes oh ash i kissed you and i want you and i to do so much more' "oh ok just wondering i thought i was dreaming or imagining it for a little while." Ash also added in a smaller voice "or maybe some beautiful dream." pikachu felt a wave of black roll over his vision as he lost conciosness. ash's words echoeing through his mind.

pikachu slowly felt his eyes flicker open. "pikachu are you okay" as he tilted his head slightly he gave a small was looking at him tears slowly falling from his eyes. ' oh god, if this is a dream please don't let me wake up.' pikachu slowly leaned up and gently licked Ash's cheek. he then gave a small sigh of content and pleasure. 'oh god his skin is soo soft.' pikachu giggled at ash's confused and slightly embarressed exspression. he then nuzzled his neck and cheek. "p-p-pikachu why did you..." he was silenced as pikachu placed a small finger to his lips.

"hush now my love. we shouldn't waste this time. who knows when i'll wake up." though it was in poke` , ash understood every word. ash gave a small whine of want and need as pikachu slowly closed the distance between their mouths. right before their lips met in a flurry of love and passion pikachu gently whispered an "I love you my pikapi." pikachu pushed against ash's lips making the kiss deeper and more passionette. ash brushed his tongue against pikachu's lips begging for entrance. pikachu gasped letting ash's tongue gain entrance to pikachu's mouth.

ash gently sucked and pulled pikachu's own tongue into his mouth. pikachu gently licked as much as ash'd mouth as he could. pikachu gasped in pain as his tongue was cut on ash's incizor tooth (the "vampire teeth") he gasped pulling away from ash. "pikachu? whats wrong?" pikachu took a step back covering his mouth letting tears fall down his cheeks 'oh god it wasn't a dream. i told him and kissed him. he knows and ...oh god what have i done'

pikachu ran into the forest desperately trying to get away from ash. ash stood back at their camp shocked and greatly hurt that pikachu had run from him.' oh god i knew i shouldn't have kissed him. why did i ruin our friendship by kissing him. Dam these stupid feelings of love!' "pikachu come BACK!" he quickly ran after his friend.

Pikachu stopped and curled into a ball sobbing. 'know he'll hate me forever. at least i got to kiss him, if only just once.' he gasped as he heard ash calling his name and stumbling throught the forest to find him. he quickly got up and started running again only to trip and slam head-first into a tree. he gave a loud yell of pain shock and misery. he curled against the base of the tree bawling over the pain in his head and the sharp aching pain in his heart.

"PIKACHU!" Ash having saw the whole thing quickly ran over and picked him up hugging him to his chest. pikachu grasped at ash's shirt inhaling ash's scent and soaking it in tears. ash hugged him tighter rubbing his back in an attempt to help soothe him. as pikachu's sobs became hiccuping whimpers, ash gently put him down pulled some bandages from his backpack and slowly wrapped pickachu's head leaving his ears free. he then pulled pikachu back into his embrace gently laying his forhead against pikachu's.

"i'm sorry pikachu. i wasn't thinking straight." pikachu whimpered. 'no please ash don't say it was a mistake.' "i never meant to.....i mean....... oh god pikachu i know it's wrong but i...i..love you." he pulled pikachu into his chest. "i love you so much. i just couldn't keep it secret anymore. i'm sorry."

pikachu couldn't beleive that ash really felt the same way. he looked up gently wiping away the tears falling from ash's eyes. 'these eyes should never be scarred by tears.' "pikachu?" pikachu gently licked ash's cheek then captured him in another kiss.

a small giggle made them gasp and pull aprt blushing heavily. "don't stop on my account...it was just getting good."

Ash stood up looking around while pikachu looked at the ground blushing. 'oh my god someone saw me and ash kssing.' "MEW!" at ash's starteled cry he turned around to see indeed that the small pink psychic pokemon was giggiling slightly while her eyes flickered from ash to him.

mew made a few flips in the air." well a human and a pokemon who woulda've guessed. .....oh YES areceus owes me 100 dollars! YES!" pikachu jumped onto ash's shoulder then to his head curling into his hair. "oh god now ash and i will be found out."

ash jumped up after hearing a voice from atop his head. he pulled pikachu down holding him at chest level. " ash? whats wrong are you ok baby?" ash stared at pikachu for a few seconds."pikachu i understood you perfectly." pikachu stared in shock. "quick say something else" pikachu without thinking blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "once when you were in the hot spring i watched you and fantisized about us making love."

Ash felt his mouth drop at what he just said. he looked at the pikachu while profously blushing."you did?" pikachu looked up at ash blushing. "yeah." ash looked confused." i don't know how i can understand you,but i don't care" mew giggled slightly. "well ash aren't you the polite one today."

"wait you are helping me understand pikachu?!" mew nodded." yeah but know you can understand all other pokemon too so when you and pikachu have your first child."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! we're both guys so we couldn't." "oh yes you could" ash sat down holding his head groaning slightly."i don't understand." mew settled by them on the ground while pikachu nestled in ash's lap excited by the fact that he and ash could actually become parents.' oh i wonder if ash would even want to...' pikachu's thought was interruppted by ash's screams of deleight and trimuph. " so as a fail-safe kinda thing guy pokemon can have babies?" "well pokemon have eggs but essentailly yes." mew floated up a little and giggled again "well it's getting late so i should leave you two alone incase i see something i shouldn't" ash and pikachu blushed at what mew was implicating. "pervert" "why thank you ash."

mew flew away while ash picked up pikachu walking back towards their campsite. as they arrived ash blushed slightly."hey pikachu i'm gonna make dinner ok." "ok ash i'll umm.." "i want you to rest. i'm worried about that bump on your head." pikachu gave ash alick on the cheek."don't worry i'll be ok." after dinner ash and pikachu settled in the sleeping bag blushing at the closeness of the other. "pikachu would you ever wanna you know....umm... start a family?" pikachu blushed at what he was about to say. " i would and only with you."

"i love you pikachu." "i love you too ash."

pikachu blushed as ash pulled him into his chest. he giggled as his breath blew onto his ears. "Hey pikachu?" pikachu looked up. "yeah?" ash blushing heavily gently lowered his head and brushed his lips against pikachu's cheeks. "umm well would it be ok if i well..." ash looked away trying to ask what he wanted.

pikachu blushed heavily and leaned up. "yeah i'd love it but i've never done anything like this before" ash laughed nervously "well never have i" Ash gingerly lowered his pants so he was only in his boxers while pikachu let a devilish smirk cross his face. "pikachu why are you looking at me like that?" " hush now ash and let me" pikachu licked his lips " show you how much i love you." Ash blushed at pikachu's boldness. pikachu crawled down lower pulling ash's boxers down revealing his smooth member. pikachu smirked at the length of it. " oh ash you naughty boy." Ash blushed even harder closing his eyes panting slightly."pikachu please be gentle." pikachu gently licked ash's member from bottom to top."don't worry ash i'll be gentle." pikachu contined slowly licking. ash gasped lightly trying to keep his gasps of down while pikachu swirling his tongue gently sucking. ash placed his hands on pikachu's head gently pushing down. "of god pikachu i'm about to AHHHHHH OH GOD PIKACHUUUUUU!" ash felt his body spasm as his orgasim hit it's climax. pikachu moaned as ash's cum burst in his mouth swallowing as much as he could. pikachu gently licked the tip cleaning it of the rest of ash's cum. ash lay back panting from the pleasure he had just received. "pikachu that was amazing."

pikachu blushed heavily as ash drew him closer. "Now pikachu let me show how much i love you." Ash gently kissed pikachu's neck slowly going lower placing gentle kisses along pikachu's chest and stomach smirking as he saw a small pink rod poking out of pikachu's body.

pikachu's gasped as ash's mouth gently closed over his erct member. "oh god ash it feels so good." ash began bobbing his head slowly working his tongue up and down pikachu's shaft. ash smirked mentally as he felt pikachu's member began to throb under his ministrations. "ash baby i feel like I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" pikachu gripped ash's hair as his seed flew into ash's mouth. ash quickly swallowed his loves cum.

pikachu panted slowly. "Ash please i want to become one with you. i want you to be the one who takes my virginity. my innocence." ash picked pikachu up and pulled him into his lap. "i want you to be my first too baby." ash's member stiffened and began to gently poke pikachu's asshole. "ash please i can't wait much longer. make me your hot loving mate. you sexy beast." ash began to gently push into pikachu. pikachu gasped in pain as ash's member slid inside him. ash crouched down on all fours. "oh god ash it hurts soo much!" ash gently wiped aways pikachu's tears of pain while wiping away his own. "i'm sorry pikachu. please bear with me it's get better i promise." ash lowered his hand and began stroking pikachu's throbbing dick while slowly pumping in and out of pikachu."aaah ahhh OOOHHHHHH GOD ASH IT FEELS SOOOOOO GOOD!" ash began to move faster panting heavily as he felt his limit being reached. pikachu gave a hoarse scream of pleasure as his orgasm hit it's peak and he came all over his chest ans ash's hand. " pikachui'm gonna." "oh god ash give it too meeeeee!" "PIKACHUUUUUUUU!" pikachu gasped as ash's cum set fire to his insides. as ash pulled out pikachu smiled and watched as ash pulled his clothes on.

ash gently picked up pikachu and kissed his lips softly. "ASH what the HELL ARE YOU AND PIKACHU DOING!?!?!?" ash gasped and whirled around gasped as misty looked shocked and disgusted while brock merely stared. 'oh god no.'

ash stared in shock. "misty brock w-w-what are you doing here?" ash's eyes flickered around nervously . we heard about team rocket going to hurt the pikachu and we decided to tag along with you." ash gave a nod of understanding. his eyes flickered quickly to pikachu. his heart almost broke as he saw pikachu trying to hide the tears in his eyes. misty noticed the look in ash's eyes and grew angry. "ash what the hell you were making out with a pokemon. what the hell? thats like illegal!" brock slowly walked towards misty making calming motions with his hands." now misty it's only illegal to marry pokemon not kiss them. ok now lets calm down and let ash say what he has to say." ash threw a grateful look to brock. "ok pikachu and i have been best friends for ever and well....last night pikachu kinda told me he loved me and well also loved him back so we kinda.....ummm showed how much we loved each other after the whole mew incident."

both misty and brock look confused at this statement. "wait what about mew?" ash looked emmbaressed and sheepishly looked away. "well after umm" pikachu hopped onto ash's shoulder then to his head curling his paws and smelling his hair. "pikapi" ash looked up slightly so as to not dislodge him. " oh yeah well apprently mew saw us uhh well me comforting pikachu after he slammed his head into a tree." misty took this time to interject. "and why was pikachu running ash?" ash looked down his hat and hair covering his face from view. "i'm not really sure yet misty. anyways mew saw us and gave me the abilighty to communicate with pikachu and umm well our if we have them our ." ash looked away while pikachu gave a small giggle ,then nuzzled ash's cheek. "have what and your what?" ash blushed cherry red in the face. "well if pikachu and i decide to start a family in the future." brock decided to interject at this point. " but ash male pokemon can't reproduce." "mew told us that as a fail-safe mechnism male pokemon can also reproduce." brock looked down thinking of this new information. "ash can i ask you something?" "sure brock whats up?" "well if you and pikachu do have a child well it would greatly help with pokemon breeding reaserch so." "look brock i'll help you where i can but not if it harms pikachu or our child got it." misty sighed slapping her hand to her head. "ash listen to you. pikachu is a pokemon your a human it would never work out! brock please talk some sense into him!"

pikachu lowered his head then jumped down onto the ground near ash's feet. 'ash i can't let you throw away your life just for me like this. it may kill me inside but i can't .....' pikachu slowly walked away while ash and misty argued.

ash finally having had enough finally lost his temper "ok look misty i love pikachu with all my heart if you can't acept that then sta the fuck away from me and pikachu!" misty walked away muttering profanities under her breath. brock gave a sigh." listen ash a relationship with pikachu is going to be difficult but i'd like to say i will support you any way i can." ash walked over to brock laying a hand on his shoulder. "brock your a true friend." "uhh ash wheres pikachu?" he's right he-" ash quickly looked around finding that they were alone. "pikachu?" ash agve out a small whimper with only the wind to answer him. ash began to panic as he searched. "brock i can't find him anywhere." brock quickly ran towards pallet town to search along the way there.

pikachu after leaving the clearing where the argument was taking place quickly ran into the surrounding woods. as he began to tire he slowed to a walk.'oh ash i love you so much which is why i ahve to leave you.' pikachu saw his vision blur and he stopped to wipe away the tears before the fell. 'it's for the best.' he kept trying to reason with himself about how this was how it was supposed to be. 'ash i love you so much it's why...i had ......to leave......you.' pikachu kneeled down suppresing the sobs that threatened to overcome him. "i love you ash"

"so pikachu hows the romance between you and ash doing?" once again mew shimmered into view smiling. pikachu gave a loud sigh to cover up the sob that wanted to announce itself to mew. "oh mew...we ....that is i..." pikachu fell to the ground sobbing while mew quickly floated down to comfort the distressed poke. "hush now pikachu whats wrong?" "oh mew i left ash because i couldn't risk ruining his life." mew quickly grew confused at this satement. "pikachu how could you ruin his life i thought you loved him?" pikachu clenched his teeth in anger. "i'm a pokemon he's a human it's illegal for one and he'd probably lose everyone he'd ever cared about." 'and even though i love you i can't let that happen ash my love.' mew began to telepathically search through pikachu's memories. mew gave a small snort of annoyance. 'stupid red headed girl.' "look pikachu ash loves you and i doubt anything would ever make him stop loving you." pkachu looked up hopefully. "you really think so?" mew gave a encouriging nod. "your right i'm not gonna let anyone stand inbetween mine and ash's love." "alright pikachu now go get him!" pikachu gained a determined look in his eyes and quickly ran off back towards camp.

"ash baby i'm here!" pikachu looked around the abadoned campsite. "ash?" pikachu's ears twitched as he heard some bushes rustling and quickly hid. "oh man it's hopeless brock we'll never find him." "yes we will ash you ust can't give up hope" pikachu was about to jump out and surprise his lover when he heard another voice along with another. "look ash i still think this is a bad idea." he recignized the voice as belonging to proffessor oak. "i don't care what you or anyone else thinks i love pikachu and dam it i'm never going to let anyone stand in the way of our love." pikachu felt his heart swell with joy and love. ' oh ash my pikapi my love my' pikachu jumped from his hiding place into ash's arms.

ash quickly held his pikachu closer to his chest. "pikachu where'd you go? ....i'd thought i'd lost you." 'i'd thought i'd lost you forever pika-chan' "oh god as i'm sorry i just MMMMPH!" pikachu was interrupted by ash placing a rough kiss against his lips. pikachu opened his mouth slightly and pushed his tongue againnst ash's gently prying them open only to be greeted by ash's tongue. ash moaned at the warm feelingof piakchu's tongue as it battled his for dominance. "ahem we're still here you know." ash and pikachu pulled apart leaving only a thin trail of saliva in between them. pikachu gently sucked up the thin trail. 'i can't beleive ash and i just made out in front of brock and the man who raised me from early life.' pikachu hopped onto ash's shoulder hiding his face in the crook of ash's neck. ash turned his head a little "whats wrong, embarressed buddy." pikachu gave a small nod of his head making brock ash and oak laugh a little. pikachu glared at them. "oh don't be mad pikachu." ash gave pikcahu a small peck on the cheek making pikachu blush.

"anyways ash the local police have stopped team rocket's plan so the pikachu are safe." ash gave a sigh of releif "thank god. well now that the pikachu are safe i guess it would be foolish to continue." oak gave ash a samll smile to ash." well now you get to go home and explain to your mother about you and pikachu...lucky lucky you." ash groaned slightly. pikachu gently licked ash's cheek. "don't worry ash i'll stay with you no matter what. my pikapi. " "thanks pika-chan." as ash and pikachu headed back home they didin't see the mew in the tree giggling at the future events that would likely unfold.

2 months later

ash yawned as he awoke from a peacful sleep. he grinned at the comforting weight on his chest. he gently placed a kiss atop pikachu's head to wake him up. "wake up pika-chan." pikachu gave a large yawn letting his tongue hang out. as playfully licked at pikachu's s cheek. "so you hungry this morning cause i know i am." pikachu nodded quickly jumping down onto the floor and walking into the kitchen soon followed by ash. "hi sweety hi pikachu." "hi mom so whats for breakfast." "pancakes eggs and bacon"ash gave a yell of triumph. "ash don't forget you have to go see proffesor oak today." "i know mom. geez i wouldn't forget seeing as how it concerns pika-chan." pikachu shivered ever so slightly. ever since a week since they came home pikachu had been throwing up every morning. he had been eating more than normal and had been having heavy mood swings.

ash's mom had been the first to suggest going to proffesor oak. "ok mom i'm going to proffesor oaks now." pikachu lept onto ash's shoulder letting off a small purring noise at the sudden feeling of euphoric joy and love. "pikapi i love you so much." ash grinned and patted his head gently. "pika-chan umm well i know i say this like every 5 minutes but i love you soo much." pikachu grrinned back. "and i never get tired of hearing you say that so don't stop." "listen pikachu i... well i heard you a bout a week ago and i'm worried." pikachu looked away into the sky trying to hide the grin that threatened to split him in half. ' oh ash my pikapi when you figuire out why i've been this way you're going to' pikachu squeled in joy at the thought.' "ahh ash and pikachu welcome." pikachu felt incredibly nervous his thoughts running wild throuhg his head. " so ash what seems to be the problem with pikachu here he seems to be fine?" ash threw a worried glance to his lover noticing the worried and slightly hurt expression on his face. " well proffessor oak pikachu's been throwing up a lot latley and he's eating alot more too." oak nodded his head a small smile trying to remain hidden. " and i think pikachu's been having mood swings but i'm not really sure about that one." oak let his smile beam brightly confusing ash. "well ash from the symptoms you told me it seems to me that pikachu may be pregnant." pikachu warily looked at ash afraid of the reaction he would soon hear and see.

ash gasped at the implication. 'if pikachu was pregnant wouldn't he have told me by now.' oak gently lifted pikachu. "ok i'm going to run some tests." ash was about to give oak a dirty look. oak noticing it quickly reassured him no harm would come to pikachu. pikcahu licked ash's cheek whispering he'd be right back. ash gazed out at the fields watching the pokemon frolic and play or just laying down soaking up the sun. ash smiled letting the tranquail scene calm him down. before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Dream sequnce-

ash opened his eyes to see a beautiful blue sky stretched above him. the grass lazily swished above him. he tried to get up only to be held down by an unknown force. " ash baby stay with me please?" ash looked down to see his pikachu staring up at him smiling. ash gently pulled him closer. " i love you pikachu." pikachu smiled and giggled a little. "mommy daddy!" ash jumped jumped in suprise and shock. a boy and girl both hugged him calling him daddy. " Ash you didn't forget that you promised to help them train today." ash numbly stared trying to fight the wave of blackness clouding his vision. ash gasped as he felt someone slap his face. "owww hey hey wait whats going on!?"

ash looked around quickly trying to find who slapped the crap out of him. pikachu leaned down gently licking the wounds he created. "pikachu why did you just slap me?" pikachu gave a wry smile. "because i couldn't wake you up. what was i doing in that dream." ash blushed and looked away slightly. "well we had two chilldren and well..." ash trailed off and blushed redder than a tomato and then picked pikachu up gently.

proffesor oak walked up to the cute scene and beamed brightly at ash. " well Ash the tests are in and well pikachu is well pregnant." ash's mouth fell open as he looked down at pikachu. pikachu looked up smiling with tears glistening in his eyes. "oh pikapi we're going to be parents." pikachu sobbed gently into ash's chest. ash absently stroked the top of pikachu's head trying to understand what oak had just said. he smiled and promptly fainted dreaming of what has yet to come.

AN ok thats it for now umm review and you get a cookie and well yea i will be fixing things along the way and also if things kinda seemed repetetive or the plot felt ya knoow not there well like i said it's my first and yea

Ash "so i'm going to be a dad now........WHOOO-HOO!!!!!!"

crypto "ok now that ash is excited....(steps away slowly) PIKACHU ASH NEEDS YOU LIKE NOW!!!

pikachu walks over to and pounces on him making ash fall then gently kisses him purring slightly.

crypto "i didn't know mice could purr like that oh also that eevee thing was a refrence to when i was little my very first pokemon card i got was an eevee and well i liked it alot i still have it even today.

Ash looks up "and it's covered in cum stains" a random kunai embeds itself in the wall next to his head.

crypto "anyways it does not and i've grown to love other pokemon too also i will be writing other stories for like naruto and pokemon and digimon and maybe bleach please i do not soley focous on yoai this was like an experimental thing.....as in i'm a guy wondering why i wrote this the way i did. well later also

that was my first WRITTEN let me say it again WRITTEN male on male lemon so either reveiw and tell me how to make it better or it stays as it is. and i will be updating not sure when but i will so kepp on the lookout for me.

peace out AND REVIEW

review=cookies


	2. The Joys of Birth

crypto: HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND I'M A GOOD BOY!

Ash: Oh god he ahold of Tobi's mask...GET HIM!

Crytpto runs away screaming "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" the mask falls off and he returns to  
"normal".

sorry about that...well not really.

Ash: so your sorry about a mask but not sorry that you've totally ignored this story...AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?

Crypto: umm i don't know maybe your dick.

Pikachu pulls down Ash's pants. "nope it's right here."

Crypto496: Ok that's it on with the story.

'thoughts'

"speech"

_'pokedex information'_

- = page break or

() AN in between

Ash's POV

'I'm gonna be a father...I'm GONNA BE A FATHER!' Ash still couldn't wrap his mind around this fact. His emotions ran from complete and utter happiness to unrequited fear. (not sure if this means what i think it does but i felt it was the right word) and then to over protectiveness. a great example was when prof. oak his mother, Pikachu and himself were in the lab while Pikachu was getting a sonagraph (The thing where the mother sees her baby while still in the womb. I don't know the right name for the procedure I'm describing...in case you haven't figured it out yet. JK.) Ash was watching the screen feeling quite excited. He gently grabbed Pikachu's paw, and rubbed the back of it with his thumb lovingly. "Well Ash the baby seems to be doing extremely well. No signs of any abnormalities or any other dangers." Ash glared slightly at Oak when he implied anything could be wrong with his unborn child.

General POV.

Ash's mother giggled slightly and hugged her son. "Oh Ash I'm so happy for you. Sniff ...My baby's growing up on me." She pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. Ash smiled and hugged her tightly. "Well like you said the day I first set off for my pokemon journey. No matter what happens you'll always be my little ashy to me." Ash's mother nodded and buried her face in the tissue. "I'm gonna head home since it's getting late okay Ash. I'll be in the garden with Mime if you need me.". Ash nodded, watching as Pikachu. Pikachu walked over to Ash and gently tugged at the bottom of his shirt indicating he wanted to be picked up. Ash leaned down and gently picked him up cradling to his chest. Oak looked in a folder smiling. "Now Ash, because this has never happened before I couldn't give you a precise time when the baby would be born but now. It could be any time now." Ash's eyes widened comically. "As in 5 minutes from now the Pikachu could go into labor?" Oak nodded. Ash gasped and looked down at Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at Ash blushing at the raw love he saw reflected in his eyes. "Pikachu the moment you feel any kinda pain or anything weird you tell me immediately OK?" Pikachu nodded and leaned up and licked Ash's cheek. Ash grinned and started walking back home glancing down at Pikachu often.

As he reached his home he smiled as he heard a small snore come from Pikachu. He walked through the front door, walked down the hall way and entered their bedroom. He gently placed him down on the bed and pulled the cover up to Pikachu's shoulders. Pikachu gave a small coo-ing noise and snuggled deeper into the thing that carried his and Ash's scent. Ash leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the forehead of the mother of his future child. Ash muttered a small prayer and walked out of the room. Zack walked into the living room and sat down in a chair letting the emotions of the day slowly seep out of him. Oak's words of how Pikachu could have the baby anytime now. He admitted it. He was scared out of his mind. He got up and started pacing the room trying to relieve some of the stress and anxiety he was feeling. The tension was so bad he felt like he was choking on the air. He fell to his knees. "Hey Ash, is something wrong?" Ash jolted a little as his mother's voice reached him. He got up and sat on the couch wringing his hands together. "I don't know. Professor Oak said the baby could be born any minute and I'm worried somethings going to go wrong." ash furiously wiped at the tears clouding his eyesight. Ash's mother walked over and hugged him. ash sobbed worriedly into his mother shoulder. "It's going to be okay sweetie. everything will turn out alright." Ash took deep calming breathes. 'She's right I have to keep calm. Deep breathes Ash...Deep calming breathes.' Delia gave Ash another comforting hug. "Get some sleep Ash, Pikachu will worry if he sees you like this." Ash nodded and left for his room. He opened the door. He undressed and gently slid into the bed next to Pikachu. Pikachu shifted slightly and blearily opened his eye and left out a soft "chaaa" of contentment. Ash smiled and snuggled Pikachu close to him. "I love you Pikachu. Never forge that." Pikachu blushed. ash closed his eyes and settled to go to sleep. He could feel Pikachu's body heat next to him.

Ash's dreams ranged from nightmares about him losing Pikachu and the baby, to Dreams where Pikachu and their son or daughter lived lives of pure bliss. Ash awoke a little before dawn. "ASHH!" Ash quickly looked over to see Pikachu holding his stomach in pain. Pikachu looked up in fear and pain. "Ash I think the baby is coming. Ash gaped like an idiot for about 2 seconds before grabbing Pikachuin his arms. He cradled him to his chest and ran out the door at top speed trying not to move Pikachu around too much. Pikachu gasped in pain as another contraction hit him. Ash panted as he ran at top speed towards the ever growing silhouette that was Professor Oaks house and laboratory. "hang on Pikachu we're almost there baby." Pikachu panted slightly as a small sheen of sweat was forming on his skin. "Ash please hurry it hurts so much. OWW!" Once Ash reached the hill he sprinted at top speed. "hang on baby we're almost their...*pant pant*...Just a little longer." Ash ran full speed at the door angling himself so that his shoulder took the impact of the door, turning it into a pile of large splinters. Ash tripped and fell but managed to roll so that he landed on his back and absorbing the impact and protecting Pikachu. Professor Oak came out wearing his Pajamas with his lab coat thrown over them, a pokeball clutched tight in his right hand. The ball dropped in shock as he saw Ash on the floor. "Ash what is the meaning of this?" Ash got up on one knee holding Pikachu tightly to his chest. "Pikachu's having the baby right now." Oak immediately took Pikachu from ash's arms and quickly took him to another part of the lab that contained all of his medical equipment. "Ash fell to the floor panting and shaking from exhaustion. He layed on the floor. He could still hear Pikachu screaming in pain and Oak's softer voice gently instructing Pikachu what to do. Ash got up pacing back and forth trying to shut off the Pikachu's screams of pain and his cursing. Ash sank to the floor. He couldn't decide which tore at his heart more, The screams of pain or Pikachu cursing for doing this to him...wishing that Ash would die...wishing he would just die .

Ash stopped breathing when suddenly the screaming stopped. '...No...please god no...' Ash staggered towards the door when black spots started dancing around his vision. He fell to his knees. He couldn't breathe...the pain in his chest was too great. He blacked out.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A...H...AS...A..H...SH?"

"ASH?"

"Ash come buddy wake up."

Ash gasped as someone slapped his cheek lightly. He tried to bolt up quickly but was held down by a soft but firm hold on his chest. "Easy there Ash." Ash looked up into the worried eyes of Professor Oak. "Ash listen you fainted and I took you into the guest room to rest." Ash nodded slowly his thoughts still incoherent. 'I fainted...why...?...Pikachu.' Ash pushed past Oak and ran towards the medical wing of the lab. He got to the door separating him from Pikachu...or his body. He tentatively pushed the door open fearing of what he might find inside. "Come here little one."

Ash burst through the door. Pikachu was laying calmly on the bed with a small Pichu cuddled up into his chest. Pikachu looked up in surprise as he saw his lover burst through the door. "Ash!" The small Pichu whimpered at the loud noise it's mother made. Pikachu made comforting coo'ing noises that calmed down Pichu. Pikachu looked up to Ash. "Ash...baby...come say hello to you newborn son." Ash walked over slowly and leaned down to Pichu's eye level. Pichu looked up curiously at the newcomer. Pikachu moved a little so that the two were closer. "Pichu say hi to daddy." Ash lifted his hand to pet the small mouse. Pichu also lifted his hand in perfect imitation. Ash smirked and lifted his other hand. Almost a second later Pichu also lifted his hand. Pikachu laughed softly as Ash continued to make hand motions that their son imitated perfectly. The small Pichu giggled and hugged Ash's face since it was the only place he could really reach. "I think he likes you." Ash smiled and placed a small kiss on his son's head. "My God Pikachu he's beautiful." Ash leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Pikachu's lip's. "Pikachu I'm sorry I made you go through all that pain and suff-MMPH!" Pikachu cut Ash off by once again sealing their lips together. They both slowly pulled away from one another, still connected by a small strand of saliva. "Ash listen to me. It was not your fault okay... I said some things that I wish I could take back..." Pikachu took a deep calming breath while pulling the Pichu closer to him. "It was worth it. I would gladly endure that again knowing that our son would be the outcome." Ash got into the bed and snuggled up to Pikachu while Pichu curled up in between his parents. "Hey Pikachu what should we name him?" Pikachu gave a small sigh. "I'm not sure Ash...what about." Pikachu was interrupted by a flash of lightning followed by a loud crash of thunder. The small Pichu began making excited coo'ing noises as the thunder faded. Ash smiled "What about Thunder?" Pikachu smiled. "Thunder it is, My Pikapi."

Ash and Pikachu along with the newly named Thunder snuggled up to one another and fell asleep. Ash dreamed about his new son wondering about how he would grow-up. Pikachu dreamed about raising Thunder alongside Ash. Thunder...simply dreamed of his parents, smiling at the two familiar people who had become so important to him in such a short time.

As they slept the Sky wept with joy at the happiness and joy of this new life. The world echoed with it's jubilant shouts and hollers, Loud enough for all to hear, yet silent enough to not wake the three it was congratulating.

Crypto496: *sniffle* Okay people and theirs chapter 2...Oh God I said I wouldn't cry."

Ash and Pikachu walk over.

Ash: "It's okay Crypto the story isn't done yet."

Crypto: "I know. That ending was just so romantic...*sniff sniff* It's brought me to tears." *Blows noise with many comical noises* "Okay feeling better. I hope everyone like's the was I've done this. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing again. "

Lucario: "And really if you have to blame anyone...blame me."

Ash and Pikachu both look mischievously at both Crypto and Lucario.

Crypto: "Oh don't look so surprised. It's pretty obvious...especially since you caught both of us...ummm..."Training".

Pikachu: "Hey wait I thought you were going out with Umbreon."

Crypto: "Don't say that cheater's name"

Ash and Pikachu both wince

Crypto: "Well I guess the only thing for the reader to do now would be to leave a reveiw and...Lucario...umm what the hell happened to your clothes?

Lucario: "I seem to have misplaced them...but since their off why don't we...*giggle*."

Crypto: "Meet me in the bedroom in 5...4...3..2..1..now!"

Crypto picks up Lucario bridal style and carries him off to the bedroom.


End file.
